Chipmunk Parodys
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes and Kaylee all do some parodys of songs,acts and more!Just for fun of course,maybe if enough reviews become a series!


**Yep,i heard LOTS of random stories so how bout i give it a shot?**

It was a bright sunny day,4 chipettes and 3 chipmunks known as the chipmunks,the chipettes and Kaylee were all in a blue room wtaching videos on youtube

"Oh my gosh,so funny!"Brittany said as all the chipmunks chipettes and Kaylee agreed too

They were watching the three year old cry over Justin bieber,it was their fav youtube vid

"I liked when the phone rang and she said "i bet thats Justin Bieber!"Kaylee said using her baby voice as the others laughed

"Yeah,and when the mom asked why she loved JB,she said "Because i know he loves me back!"Ellie and Theodore said at the same time and laughed

"I just cant belive Justin Bieber KISSED HER!Just because she posted a vid of her crying over him doesn't mean he should kiss her!"Alvin said as the rest nooded but brittany growled

"I WANT TO KISS HIM,GET THE CAMRA AND FILM ME CRYING OVER HIM!"Brittany said starting to fake cry as the others rolled their eyes at the auburned hair munk

"Britt,you have no chance!"Simon said as Jeanette nodded

"There right Brittany."Kaylee said as britt sighed and nodded a "i know"

"Umm..if i cried about Taylor Launter would he kiss me?"Kaylee asked as al of them laughed

"Not in a million..."Theodore started

"Not in a zillion..."Jeanette added

"Not in a-"Alvin said as he got cut off

"Okay,i get it!"I will never kiss Taylor Launter...sadly."But what if we did this little girl,but instead of JB chikcne nuggest?"Kaylee asked and said

"Hmm..lets try."Alvin said as they started

"Okay,ill be the mom!"Eleanor said putting one hand up

"Ill be the big sister!"Brittany said proudly

"I dont want to be in it..."Jeanette said shyly

"Okay,Kaylee want to be the three-year-old?"Alvin said and then snikered as She sho him a glare

"Why?"Kaylee asked them

"Your the only girl left."Eleanor said simply

"Wow,that makes me feel loved!"Kaylee said sarcasticly then added

"Fine,i guess ill do it."

"Good!"Now,get on the bed Brittany and Kaylee has to *snikers*get in her lap."Thedore said as everyone chuckled but Kaylee as she sat in Brittany's lap and pouted

"But guys,how do we make her cry?"Eleanor asked slightly confused

"Bring up her old dead dog peanut,that should do it!"Alvin whispered in Ellies ear as she nodded

"Hey,i heard that your dog peanut was sweet,was she?"Eleanor asked as Kaylee began to cry

"She was so young!"Kaylee started as they started filming

'Why are you crying?"Eleanor asked Kaylee

"Because i love chicken nuggets!"Kaylee said as the others had to laugh

"Why do you love chicken nuggets?"Eleanor asked Kaylee also chuckling

"Because i know they love me BACK!"Kaylee said and if you were there you COULDNT stand to not laugh!

"Just because we love chiken nuggets doesn't mean we have to cry!"Eleanor said in a mother-ish tone

"Yes you have to sometimes!"Brittany does!"Kaylee said as Brittany put on a fake shocked face

"No i dont!"Brittany said as then the phone rang(alvin was in the living room and called the home fun with his cell)

"I bet thats chicken nuggets!"Kaylee said once agian in her babyish tone as she stopped filming

"I dont belive yuo made ME do that!"Kaylee said as the others giggled

"Belive it,Hey maybe chicken nuggets will come and kiss you!'Alvin said as Kaylee glared and the others laughed

"HaHa,very funny!"Kaylee said hands on hips

"But i have to say,it WAS fun..."Kaylee added

"I LUV parodys!And this sorta was one!"Jeanette said quietly but Simon could hear

"Me too."He said as she smiled at him and he smiled back

"EWWWW!"Kaylee said as everyone sighed...she ruined the moment

"Kaylee!"the all said

"Hey guys remember when we heard that guy goin to CRP?"Kaylee asked with a wide smile as al of them nodded

"You do know what that sounds like..right?"Kaylee asked still smiling

"No..."Alvin said akwardly

"Umm..what does it sound like?"Eleanor,Jeanete,and Britt asked

"See,our pee!"Kaylee said as all of them were silent for a moment,then just bursted out laughing


End file.
